Before Your Eyes
by Midnight Blackbird
Summary: She had decided. She was going to keep her heart. She wasn't going to let him break it again. She just gathered all the pieces. No, Patch Cipriano wasn't worth it. Nobody was. A 'Left In Paradise' sequel.


_**A/N: **__Hey there! I'm back! I've read Crescendo (in just two days, I may add). I totally left without words on that one. No comment. Although I love the Nora/Patch moment at the end.  
I ADMIT. I cried a lot! DON'T JUDGE ME!_

_Is there another sequel coming? I surely hope so, because the end was a major cliffie._

_Okay. Here's the 'Left In Paradise' sequel. I must warn you, this one is darker that the first one. Just like Crescendo is darker from Hush Hush.  
And it can be read alone.  
Leave a review and tell me what you think. ~MB_

Key:_  
_**Nora's thoughts**  
'Patch's thoughts'  
"Dialogue"

**Before Your Eyes**

**~A 'Left In Paradise' sequel~**

-x-

"_I love you Nora Grey. I love more than I loved anyone else before." She smiled with tears in her eyes.  
"I love you too, my guardian angel. I never knew what love was until I met you. I think you accidently took my heart." He grinned at those words.  
"Guess I did."  
"You can keep it. It is safer with you. But please, don't break it."  
"I promise. Never."_

-x-

He had lied. She should never give him something so precious as her heart. And yet, even though she knew he was bad from the start, she did.

The pain of betrayal stung too deep. That thorn got too deep into her and left her heart cracked. And little by little the cracks were getting bigger, wider, deeper.

Until there was nothing left but dust. He crushed her heart and left her. She tried to gather the pieces back together, but some were too small to fit. So here she stood now, looking at him. And he was looking through her, like she wasn't there at all.

"Patch." She whispered, somehow knowing that he could not hear her. He never really could. He patched up heart started collapsing again. Her heavy lids were flooded with unshed tears.

Oh, how she wished for the past to come back.  
Oh, how she wished to live her memories once more.  
Oh, how she wished to settle down in his arms. But she couldn't.

Her chances expired. She broke their eye contact and swallowed hard. It caused pain to just walk away. But that was something she had to do. Something she had to face alone.

Gazing with one last sorrowful look at him, she walked away. Tears rolled down her cheeks, hazing her gray eyes with sadness. She had to let it go.

Suddenly she felt sick and the last thing she saw were two starless orbs gazing at her from above, his hands wrapped around her.

-x-

When Nora Grey opened her eyes again, she was back in her bedroom.

"Patch." She cried out. But there was no one there. Nothing but darkness. She suddenly felt so cold and alone. She curled up in a fetal position, wrapping her arms around her.

Empty, that was the feeling. Numb. Alone. His face flashed before her eyes. Where had all the time gone? Were they meant to be at all? Did he even feel anything for her? No, she remembered. He didn't It was all a fake.

He was empty inside, his feelings weren't real. He just couldn't feel. Not for her, not for anyone.

**Maybe if I change, if I become better. If I become something that he wants me to be…**

Cold shivers went down her spine once again. No, there was no going back. What was over… It was better to forget him and move on. Never look back. Keep your eyes on the future. Learn from the past, live in the present and hope for the future.

She closed her eyes, hoping that she would not dream about him this night.

-x-

"Angel." No, this cannot be happening. It is a dream.

"Angel." The voice called again. His voice. Her gray eyes flickered open.

"Angel." A sigh of relief. She was looking in his black pools of liquid darkness. There was no light in then and you could differentiate the iris from the pupil.

**Like I ever could. **

She felt blush creeping up her cheeks. His beautiful lips curved into a mocking smile. Oh, how she wanted to kiss him. She mentally slapped herself.

This was the guy who broke her heart and left her to put it together. But after all, even if he cheated, even if she told him it's over, she still loved him. He healed her heart once upon a time. He made her life worthwhile.

And he couldn't change his ways, not even for her. Even though she told him it's over, she still loved him the same. He believed her, he left and never looked back. He said his goodbye for the last time. And yet, he was here, grinning at her.

'Angel. I've missed you.' He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her.

"This is a dream," She cried out, "this is all a fragment of my imagination. You are not real. You are not here. You never will be." She was grateful for her mind to make such vivid dreams. It was all she had left of him. The memories.

"Shhhh." He tucked her hair as she broke down crying in his arms. Tears poured down her cheeks, soaking his usual black shirt.

"I'm sorry Angel. If I had known in what condition I've left you…"

"Thank you for being here, even if you not real." His hands took a hold on her shoulders and made her look at him. The pools of luminescent gray and starless night met and I was a clash of emotions.

"I'm real Nora. I'm not something you made up." She snickered on those words.

"Yeah right."

'Nora.' His voice whispered in her mind. Never before her fantasies did that. His presence filled her mind with the scent of dark, rich earth and clear mint.

"You seem so real." She said and cupped his cheek. He chuckled in amusement and leaned down to kiss her. She missed that so much. Their lips met and emotions took hold of her. Yes, she loved him still. He was the only one who could mend her heart back to the way it was. And he could break it again so easily. Just a little slip, it was all it took.

"Nora." He said between kisses, but she wouldn't, _couldn't_, let him go. 'Cause if she did, he may leave her forever.

'Angel, there is something you should know.' He gently pulled away from her. His lips brushed hers for the last time and she gave up.

"Don't leave me." She said.

"Don't let me wake up, if I do, you won't be there. You will be with her." Her voice cracked. She would never let him go.

"Never, Angel." He whispered. And Nora was once again locked in the world of her imagination.

"Good thing you are not real. I would be so embarrassed if you have seen me crack like this." She murmured into his chest. She felt him tense.

"About that…" Once again he pushed her away, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I am real Nora." She froze. Cold jolts of electricity went up and down her body.

"Nora?" Her expression darkened.

"How could you?" She asked, venom dripping from every word.

"Nora, I had to talk to you. And when you sleep, your defenses are already down and it's easy-"

"Easy? Everything is easy about me, isn't it?" His face tensed, becoming an emotionless mask.

"Nora." He spoke, his hands reaching for her. She jerked away.

"You just used me again. Was it a thrill seeing me break down? Did you enjoy it? Because this is me now. This is what you have left behind. Now go. Go and fuck that little whore. What did she give you that I couldn't?" He never said a word, his body straight, his face emotionless and cold. But his eyes told another story. There were so many emotions swirling around in depths of those dark eyes.

She was suddenly scared. You couldn't be hurt in a dream. He took few steps forward.

**Oh no. **

He was coming to her. She turned and ran. She only took a couple of steps when she felt strong grip on her arms. Two lean, muscled arms wrapped around her. There was no more escape.

"Nora." His husky voice reached her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin. I felt so good in his arms. Nora felt like she belonged with him, Patch, the fallen, no longer fallen. Her guardian. And yet, he wasn't one anymore. She told him not to be one anymore. So, in reality, she wasn't his matter anymore. But here he was, holding her in his arms. Her heart was long gone now.

It never stopped being his, no matter what he did.

"Patch, please don't do this. I couldn't take it if you leave again. If I let you go again." "So don't." He said as he started kissing his way down her neck. His hands explored her body, sending goose bumps along her back.

"If this is only a dream, I wonder how would it feel in reality." He whispered, his voice deep with passion. Suddenly he stopped. She reached out for him, but he didn't give in.

"Angel, listen to me. You are waking up. I cannot stay here anymore. Meet me at this place later." He gave her a piece of paper and buried his nose in her hair.

Patch kissed his forehead one last time before she woke up.

-x-

Nora opened her eyes. The sun was shining brightly through her window.

**It was only a dream after all. **

He never said those things to her. He never kissed her. He never gave her-  
She suddenly felt something in her hand. A piece of crumpled paper. Her body froze and tears clouded her vision.

**Dear God, it was real. **

She hesitated and read the words.

_Angel, please don't be mad.  
Meet me at the Delphic Beach after sunset.  
See you there.  
Patch._

Her heart skipped a beat or two.

**It was real. He was real. And I gave myself on a silver platter. **

She was fuming all of a sudden.

**Just who does he think he is? If he thinks he can just appear in my dream and expect from me to jump in his arms, the he is wrong. **

She had decided. She was going to keep her heart. She wasn't going to let him break it again. She just gathered all the pieces. No, Patch Cipriano wasn't worth it. Nobody was.

She grabbed her cell phone and called Vee. Her best friend picked it up on a second ring.

"Babe, do you know what time it is?" She said sleepily. Nora blushed all of a sudden.

"No, actually." "It's seven in the morning Nora."

"Oh, I'm sorry Vee. I just needed to take my mind off something."

"It's him, isn't it? You were thinking about him again." Her friend suddenly sounded eager for talk. Nora stayed silent for few seconds, avoiding the answer.

"Vee, I was thinking if you wanted to go out today."

"Sure, Nora. Um… Meet me at Enzo's at four?" Nora bit her lip. Sunset was pretty late, since it was summer. And since her best friend loved talking, it just may be enough.

"Or do you want to go shopping. I saw these brilliant jeans on sale, but I really didn't have time to get 'em." Vee rambled on, taking Nora's silence as a no.

"Sure Vee. See you them? Wait, can you pick me up?" Vee stopped.

"Sure babe. I'll pick you up at three, okay?"

"Thanks, You are the best."

"Anything for you." She said and hung up.

-x-

"Do they look good on me?" Vee asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, Vee." Her eyes lit up.

"Okay, let me reformulate the question. Do I look sexy in them?" Nora nodded absently. She had trouble with focusing her thoughts at the moment.

"You sure you aren't getting any?" Vee asked as she fetched her wallet from the big bag around her arm.

"No. Hey, are we going somewhere else?" Her best friend gazed at the clock.

"Sure, it's only like seven. I can't believe we are here for three hours."

**I can**. Nora sighed.

"So, are we going to Enzo's?" Vee nodded.

"Or we could stop by at Delphic Beach." Nora's eyes widened.

"No, we can't." Vee eyed her curiously, but decided to drop it. She knew that Nora was afraid of meeting Patch, who was very likely with Marcie partying somewhere. Twenty minutes later, they were sitting at the table. They placed our orders for two ice mochas, a burrito for Nora and a salad for Vee.

"Are you on diet again?" Nora said, gazing at her best friend curiously. Vee blushed a little and shook it off.

"Nah, I just don't feel like eating anything except salad." When they ate their food, they started talking. Vee was careful to avoid a certain subject, and Nora was absent, stuck too deep inside her thoughts. She kept gazing out of the window every few minutes.

When the sun touched the faraway sea and sky was painted with all sorts of colors, she became even more anxious.

"Babe, I can see you are not listening to me. What is wrong?" Nora dropped her head. She was slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Vee. I… just…" Vee crossed her arms and looked down at her watch.

"Oh, crap, I almost forgot. I'm meeting Rixon for a date tonight." She gazed at Nora's face.

"Hey, if you want I can stay with you. I know you don't have a ride."

"Don't worry about me. Go and be happy. I really don't mind." Vee squeaked.

"Thank you Nora, you are the best." She pecked her cheek and hugged her.

"Have a good time." Nora said as she was watching her best friend go away. It was getting darker outside. Delphic Beach was not so far away.

**No, I won't. I can't. **

She got out on the road, and let her mind wander.

-x-

She sat down on a cold stone. She really didn't intend to come here. Her gray eyes showed the sadness as she stared at the endless width of the ocean. The water was dark and sinister since there was no sun to lighten the atmosphere up.

"Angel." Someone said. She instantly recognized the voice. How could she not? She heard it so many times, both in reality and it her dreams. That voice belonged to someone she loved. A storm of emotions swirled inside her. How should she feel?

Betrayed?

"What is it Patch?"

Shattered?

"Nora, please. Let me explain."

Sad?

"What is it here to explain? You are not my guardian anymore, and yet you interfere with my life. Isn't that against the rules?"

Should she feel grudge?

"Nora, I broke every one of those rules the moment I set my eyes on you."

Or maybe happiness?

"Then why did you betray me?"

Joy?

"Never Nora. Never you. Never my heart."

Love?

"You don't have a heart if you don't remember." She cried out.

"And you had to carve mine out. I gave it, and you returned it broken. Do you really think you deserve a heart?" She unconsciously came closer to him. She put her hands on his chest and started punching him. He restrained her by gripping her wrists.

"Angel." He whispered with cold determination in his voice.

"Return to Marcie, Patch. After all you are the same. Created to hurt people. I know you want her." He gently kissed her lips. She tried to turn, but she couldn't.

"There's always been only one person I've wanted. And that person is you, Nora Grey." She had enough. She pushed him away and failed at the attempt.

"No," He said, "I won't let you go. I'm sorry Nora. I truly am. I'm sorry that you had to go through all that."

"Patch." She whispered, her breath brushing his neck. He pulled her closer. His body was solid and strong. Desire washed over her as she leaned into him. And they just stood there, comforting each other.

"I love you Patch. I tried to stop, but I just couldn't." His fingers brushed her curly locks.

"I know Nora. And no matter how hard I try to forget you, I can't. You are a part of me, embossed in my heart for all eternity." He leaned and kissed her. Their lips met in a kiss that tried to express all the emotions they felt.

**I still don't believe this is real. **

'But it is Angel.'

He broke away and took her hand. He put something in them and curled her fingers over it. He pulled away silently and carefully examined her reaction. She hesitated to see what it was. Finally, she gazed at her hand and found a small silver wing shaped locket.

"I want you to stay with me Nora." She brought the locket closer and examined it. 'You are my miracle. I love you.' The words were impressed at the back.

"Wow, it is beautiful. Thank you."

"You didn't answer me." Nora's brows rose.

"What?"

"Will you stay by my side?" She chuckled and leaned in. she kissed him passionately.

"Is that a good answer?" She asked. He grinned with cocky grin she always loved to see. It lightened his features significantly and small flickers of light appeared in his eyes.

"Nora Grey, I swear you were created to torture me." He commented. She smiled and took another kiss away from him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in so their noses were touching.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She whispered.

"Forever is overrated." He said with a smirk.

"Live in the present, experience every moment, cherish the memories you have. You should wish for that."

As he leaned down to kiss her, she wished for just that.

Not for eternity, but for a tomorrow with him.

~*~.END.~*~

-x-


End file.
